


Lori's First Day Work

by Greyyyyy



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, sex worker！Jorge
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Daddy kink注意！





	1. Chapter 1

“Lorenzo？”应声抬起头，Jorge把手机收进裤袋里，站起身捋了捋湿漉漉的发。“你的名牌。”麻木地点了点头，Jorge接过了名牌就想离开：“我好心奉劝你，这个脸色不要留到客人来的时候。”

顿住了脚步，Jorge低着头沉默了片刻，最终不情愿地开口：“谢谢您。”因他恭敬的称呼而满意地露出微笑，靠在吧台边的男人在从他身后走过时用力地拍了一下他的臀：“新人，祝你好运。”

突如其来的疼痛让Jorge倒抽了一口冷气，只能咬着唇把惊呼和一连串的脏字憋回去。拖着步子走回更衣间，Jorge站在锈迹斑斑的柜子前，在同样湿透的包里掏了半天，终于扯出了一把钥匙。

费劲地扯开柜门，Jorge面无表情地盯着里面的那件制服，很想发飙然后甩手走人——可惜他不能。把凝着水汽的外套丢进衣柜，Jorge不爽地皱起眉：该死的雨天。

继续慢吞吞地脱干净了身上的衣服，Jorge深吸了一口气，拿起了面前的衣物——鲜红灼目的抹胸连衣裙意外的简洁，胸前的束带和格外短的裙摆很清晰地展现出了设计者的居心。

犹豫了片刻，Jorge咬着牙把自己塞进了这截短小的布料里，而紧绷的束缚感和无处可藏的羞耻感让他的耳根通红：“...操。”垂下头盯着摆在一旁的高跟鞋——依旧是惹眼的红，看上去至少有七厘米的鞋跟让Jorge打了个寒战。

“Lori，换完了没？”“好了！”飞快地套上高跟鞋，Jorge恶狠狠地甩上柜门：“我来了。”别扭地迈着步子，Jorge低着头别弄着手上的名牌，最终气冲冲地把它丢到了一边：“而且别叫我Lori！”

也换了一声衣服的男人身上浓郁的香水味让Jorge厌恶地皱了皱鼻。果不其然地又因此被说教了一顿，顺便男人不老实的手又光顾了一次Jorge紧绷在裙下的翘臀——男人笑着赞美Jorge的身材，而他只是翻了个白眼装作什么都没听见。

“Lori，可别丢了这个——特别为你定制的。”刚走出去没两步就被男人一把拽住抵上了墙壁，脱落的墙皮后粗糙冰冷的水泥面硌得Jorge的后背生疼：“...这就对了。完美。现在快点去工作吧，第一批客人已经到了。”

男人的薄唇几乎要贴上了Jorge的耳尖，他跟墙面一样冰凉的手指刻意地轻扫过Jorge过于白皙的肌肤，然后将一个红色皮质的项圈戴在了他的颈间。挂在正前方的镀金狗牌上刻着Jorge的名字——倒是制作得很精致。

毫无温度的金属很快就被Jorge的体温烤热，用力地眨了眨眼，他缓过神来时男人早已经消失了。气愤地握紧了拳，Jorge叹出一口气——谁让你是在这工作的呢。

要不是生计所迫，他也不会沦落到在这个鬼地方，穿着紧身抹胸裙在躁动的人群中穿梭，在送酒的路途中被各种骚扰。那个谢顶的啤酒肚混球！把怒火藏得更深，Jorge依旧保持着他礼节性的微笑——尽管现在他的大腿上可能已经留下了一大片淤青。

“宝贝儿！对，就是你。这边加多三瓶伏特加——附赠一个翘屁股的陪酒？”抱着酒瓶艰难地从人群中挤出来，Jorge有些气喘地在那几个醉醺醺的男人面前站定：“您的酒。”“还有您的红唇小可爱——瞧瞧这颜色，你真的没抹口红吗？哈哈哈——”

将酒瓶放在桌上，Jorge脸上的微笑越来越僵：“那请您慢用。”“甜心，别那么着急嘛——”手腕突然被握紧，Jorge的脸色彻底沉了下来：“...放手。”“什么？”“我说了，松开你的手。”

昏暗灯光下Jorge的表情很好地被阴影覆盖了，握着他手腕的男人不可置信地抬起头盯着他，好像他刚刚说出了什么惊世骇俗的话。“嘿，你们听见了了吗？他居然——”肉体被击打而发出的沉闷声响在嘈杂的人声和音乐声中瞬间就被淹没了。

仍紧握着的右拳轻微地颤抖着，凸起的指骨处泛着红，丢下一个中指，Jorge头也不回地挤进了人群。这次穿过人海的路途容易得让Jorge有点不安，扶着墙往前走着，他的眼前突然袭来一阵眩晕——该死。

越发昏沉的头脑已经无法允许Jorge去想这是之前男人的香水还是刚刚几次陪酒时灌进去的酒精作怪，半撑着眼皮，Jorge的视线模模糊糊地勾勒出一个“洗手间”的标志。踉踉跄跄地推开门，Jorge几乎是摔在了洗手台前的地面上。

光滑的瓷砖地面传来的冰凉好歹让他的大脑清醒了一点，挣扎着伸出手，Jorge的手指艰难地扒住了洗手台的边缘。不知道花了多久，Jorge终于勉强地站直了腿。

打开水龙头，Jorge猛地俯下身去让喷涌出的水流淌过自己的脸颊，打湿他凌乱的发——这一瞬间的错觉竟让他记起了十多年前，在六月西班牙炎日的灼烧下，他纵身扎进了地中海澄澈的海水中。

时间好像凝固了，Jorge能听见的只有缓缓漫过耳际的水声，最终化作遥远的轻响。持续奔腾的流水溢出了洗手池，在桌面上越汇越多，最终在桌角破碎成一道水线坠下。

Jorge甚至能清晰地感到液体涌进了自己的肺里，激起他下意识的咳嗽，但每一次挣扎的力气却在飞快地流逝着：“操——”水花四溅。被一双有力的手扯离了水面，意识模糊间Jorge感到了前所未有的温暖。

把冰凉的躯体拥入怀中试图用自己的体温温暖他，那人在完成一组心肺复苏后俯下身，抵上了Jorge毫无血色的唇。“咳咳——”吐出了好几口水，Jorge开始猛烈地咳嗽。

在怀抱中蜷缩得更深，Jorge的呼吸终于开始平定：“你还好吗？”依旧打着颤的Jorge从喉咙底挤出一声呜咽，艰难地撑开眼皮——倾泻进眼中的白光刺得他难过得眯起双眼，勉强地勾勒那人的轮廓：金棕色的发打着卷，发丝下的耳环在灯光下折射出微弱的光。

相比起仍未褪去的窒息感和嗓子火燎般的生疼，Jorge被迫地在又一次袭来的晕眩中再次闭上了双眼。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink注意！

“...Jorge？Jorge！”从短暂且支离破碎的梦中惊醒，Jorge无法抑制自己的颤抖，掠过脸颊的灼热落在他被撩到大腿之上的裙上，渗入布料将鲜红染得更深。

陷在柔软的床垫中，Jorge一瞬间以为自己还是那个六七岁的孩子，躺在老屋阁楼的床上，透过头顶敞开的天窗放眼望去，即能窥见那一小片温柔的，美丽的星空。

眨了眨眼，Jorge满怀期望地抬起头——只亮着几盏灯的房间里窗帘紧闭着，即便隔着墙壁，外界震耳欲聋的音乐也没被削弱多少。因激动而沸腾的血液飞速地冷却了下来，Jorge脸上还挂着的一抹微笑僵在了唇角——身旁的长沙发上，一个高大的身影隐没在阴影里。

从床上坐了起来，Jorge有些窘迫地扯了扯并遮不住什么的裙摆，略带迟疑地开口：“呃...你好？”拢了拢外套，阴影中的人站起身走出了黑暗：“Jorge？我是Valentino。”

暖黄色的光把他的五官打磨得柔和了许多，但那依旧锐利的眼神让Jorge有种被瞬间看透的不适感：“...之前的事，谢谢你。”唇角勾起一抹意味不明的笑，自称为“Valentino”的男人摇摇头：“不用。你是在这里工作的？”

苦笑一声，Jorge的十指如同他此时千变万化的复杂情绪一般紧绞在一起，退后一步坐回了床边：“那你呢？客人？”没有继续上前，Valentino选择站在了原地：“是的。只是客人。”

扯了扯胸前紧缚着的束带，Jorge叹了一口气：“...那你是为什么来到这的？”话音刚落，Jorge就觉得自己真的蠢得可笑：来到这种地方，除去了畅饮外，必然少不了寻欢作乐。

“来喝一杯，见见老朋友。”耸耸肩，Valentino转身在一旁的酒柜里拿出一瓶威士忌和两个酒杯：“来一杯吗？”迟疑了片刻，Jorge还是点了点头——即使他并不喝酒。

琥珀色的液体倾泻入酒杯，液面摇晃间弥漫开的醇厚麦香让Valentino低声地赞叹了一声。把酒杯递给Jorge，Valentino顺势倚在墙边开始享受酒水冲刷过他的味蕾时的清冽，在舌尖萦绕不去的橡木香让他愉快地眯起双眼。

盯着手中的酒出神，Jorge直到身旁的床垫下陷时才有些惊慌地侧头——Valentino正在给自己倒着第二杯威士忌。好像感受到了Jorge的眼神，Valentino笑了起来，把酒瓶随意地摆在床角边，投向Jorge的目光与他相交：“不喝吗？”

指尖轻触上杯沿，Jorge挑了挑唇角做出一个大概算得上是笑的表情，仰头将半杯酒一饮而尽。Valentino手腕施力轻晃着酒杯，只是静静地坐在他身旁凝视着Jorge因酒精而扑上一层粉色的脸颊，在他酒喝完后一杯又一杯地帮他续上。

外面持续不断的重低音此时好像也被罩上了一层厚壁膜，模糊的声响反倒衬得倒酒的声音格外清晰——Jorge已经不记得自己喝了多少杯，每次的抬手就是又一杯酒被倒进了喉咙里。他甚至都已经不在意自己是否将那些酒水洒得到处都是，只是着了魔一般地灌着酒。

这也许是他在试图溺死自己后的第二个自杀行为——把自己喝死。Valentino倒是来者不拒，只要Jorge的杯子空了，他就总能找到点什么东西填满它。酒柜里的酒已经少了一小半，床角边的空酒瓶又多了一堆，Valentino决定再不阻止他疯狂的行为的话，今天自己就要负责帮他收尸了。

“Jorge。Jorge！”浅色的酒液顺着他的唇角一路舔过Jorge起伏的喉线，滴落在他的锁骨上。Valentino干咽了咽并不存在的口水。把最后一口杜松子酒咽下去，Jorge晃晃悠悠地转过身：“...Valentino？”

视线跟着Jorge舔过湿润下唇的舌尖描绘出他饱满的唇，随后Valentino的眼神就死死地粘在了他的胸前——烈酒将他胸前紧绷的布料打湿，白得过分的肌肤近乎在泛着光，随着他的呼吸而起伏。

张了张口，Valentino好像瞬间失声了一样，一句话也说不出来。酒杯从手中滑落，砸在柔软的地毯上，Jorge伸手环住他的颈，坐上了Valentino的大腿。

温热的呼吸打在Valentino的唇上，Jorge的睫毛几乎已经扫到了他的脸颊。下一刻他们间的距离就被缩减到了零。Jorge的唇比看上去的还要柔软，而不甘于如此简单的接触，他探出的舌尖抵上Valentino的下唇，请求着他放弃最后一道防线。

落在Jorge腰间的手臂向内收得更紧，Valentino十分乐意地加深了这个吻，并不着急夺回主动权。追寻着他的舌，Jorge脸颊上的粉色漾得更深。两人亲吻间交换的唾液都带着杜松子的暗香，手掌紧贴上Jorge光裸的后背，没有放过他的任何一寸肌肤，Valentino继续向下探索，直到他抚上了Jorge的双臀。

Jorge在吻中愉悦地叹息着，而在Valentino揉捏起他的臀肉时，叹息变成了难耐的呻吟。意犹未尽地咬了咬Valentino的唇，Jorge先打破了这个绵长的吻：“Vale...”Jorge眼底涌动的赤裸裸的情欲让Valentino收敛不住自己的笑意，但他并没有如愿地没有停下手上的动作：“叫Daddy。”

凭空点燃的欲火折磨着Jorge，每一次的触碰都能让他的神经末梢为之战栗，但潜意识里的最后一份羞耻心让他抿起唇，犹豫着是否该彻底地坠入情色的怀抱。

挑起裙角，Valentino不急不缓地将薄薄的裙料推上Jorge的腿根，藏在裙摆下的指尖隔着白色的亵裤描摹出他阴茎的形状。沿着脊髓直击后腰的快感在Jorge高昂的呻吟声中添多了一份颤抖的哭腔，随着断断续续的喘息而溢出的那句“Daddy”让Valentino满意地亲了亲Jorge红透了的耳尖。

感受着手下越发硬挺的阴茎，Valentino转之开始在Jorge敏感的前端上画起圈：“说'Lori是Daddy的小婊子，想要Daddy给你更多'？或者我们还可以继续这么耗下去——时间还很充裕。”

像猫一样地弓起腰，Jorge把头埋在Valentino肩上，啜泣时无意识吐出的破碎的音节让Valentino的施虐心越发地强烈：“Lori？”堆积得过多的欲望无法得到宣泄的痛苦最终把Jorge大脑里的最后一根弦折断了，送着腰让Valentino的手覆上自己如火般炙热的阴茎，他崩溃了：“求您了——Lori是Daddy的小婊子...Lori想要Daddy...”

“听话的乖孩子。Lori想要Daddy怎么奖励你呢？”Jorge的唇已经被他自己咬得红肿，Valentino故作心疼地吻了吻他的唇角，握住了他的阴茎：“今天Lori的表现很棒——要求就算放肆一点Daddy也会同意的。”

依旧止不住自己的呜咽，Jorge垂着头，就像一只被驯服的小狗：“Lori...Lori想要Daddy。”“想要Daddy做什么？”引诱着Jorge越陷越深，Valentino挑起他的下颚让他与自己对视：“说出来，Lori。”

“想要Daddy掌控Lori，填满Lori——Lori永远只属于Daddy。”


End file.
